Channel4doc dk
(Danish) See Channel4doc_en. Translate this whole page into Danish. Improve it if you wish. Introduction On 4 September 2006, Channel 4 TV in England broadcast a one-hour documentary on Freezone Scientology. The copyright to this programme belongs to Channel 4--it is not in the public domain. Terril Park asked Channel 4 if it was OK to distribute DVD copies of the programme to individuals in the FZ and was told sure. This wiki page, and similar pages such as "Channel4doc_ru" or "Channel4doc_fr", are so that a transcript of that programme can be produced, and translated, by many people working at once world-wide without duplication of effort. This is in the spirit of Channel 4's permission as Scienowiki certainly does not attract a wide audience outside of the Scientology community. If Channel 4 objects, these pages will be deleted. Translators: Please name any new page in your language using the standard two-letter abbreviation, as above, and include this introduction (translated). Transcribers: Please use the talk page--the "discussion" tag at the top--for any discussion about this transcript. Some things are very clearly stated, and some are not. The Channel4doc_en page contains the verbatim transcript in subtitle form. It has not been rephrased as is usual with subtitles, although translations of the English subtitles into non-English subtitles should follow the normal rules for such translations. Translations for non-English subtitles should be made from the English subtitles on this page you are currently reading. Viewer instructions 1. Get a copy of the "Standard" version of the Channel 4 programme, 48:33 long. Check, for instance, that Part Four starts at 41:35. It is VERY important that you use this version and no other version. If you use a different version the subtitles will not synchronize. 2. Use media player software that will work with separate video files and subtitle files. The "VLC Media Player" is free of charge. The software seems to work well. 3. Open a text editor (like "NotePad"), not a word processing programme. Copy the subtitles below to a file in your computer. 4. It should look like this: 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Why, if Jesus could turn water into wine, did he not do other things 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 that were more relevant? I mean, if you were the Son of God and you had those 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 powers, you wouldn't organize a piss-up at your pal's wedding. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 You would stop people starving. etc. 5. Save the text file on your computer (whatever name you want, but it MUST have an .srt extension. Do this by using the all files setting, (*.*), as the file type. 6. Open up the VLC Media Player. A box will open. At the top is a space marked "Open" where you can select the .avi file where you have the video stored. Do that. Underneath it is a little box marked "Use a subtitles file". Click in that. Then in the second space, select the .srt text file you just created. Click "OK". 7. The player should now start to play the video, with the subtitles visible at the bottom. The synchronization should be correct. 8. If there is an error in translation, or an error in timing, please correct it. You can adjust the master subtitle file here on this page in Scienowiki where you copied it from. This will help everyone. Subtitles 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Why, if Jesus could turn water into wine, did he not do other things 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 that were more relevant? I mean, if you were the Son of God and you had those 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 powers, you wouldn't organize a piss-up* at your pal's wedding. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 You would stop people starving. 5 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:26,740 Now, I know he did that thing on the mountain, 6 00:00:26,750 --> 00:00:29,850 with the fish and the loaves of bread. 7 00:00:30,000 --> 00:00:31,900 But that was--he organized that meeting. 8 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 It was the least he could do to lay on* some catering. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Sorry, I'm going to fucking really annoy the Christians. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 My name is Hardeep Singh Kholi. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 I'm a writer, actor, director, presenter, model, actress*, you know, whatever. 12 00:00:45,250 --> 00:00:49,240 Everyone I told of my impending journey reacted either with laughter or scorn. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 I have ten days to find God-- 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 through Scientology. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,024 Hardeep 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:00:59,999 Fuck you 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,400 THANK YOU! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,190 The problem with you--you're stupid 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,290 I'll repeat the auditing command 20 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 I've got you brainwashed, mate* 21 00:01:12,300 --> 00:01:14,490 There are really no secrets any more 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 The world is going to see Hardeep has been brainwashed. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:20,890 There is not going to be another job for you ever again. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 How are they gonna* feel, man? You used the word "brainwashing?" 25 00:01:30,500 --> 00:01:33,250 TITLE: The Beginner's Guide to L. Ron Hubbard 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,250 One thing my parents taught me, instilled in me as a child, was that, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:44,700 and it is absolutely in the Sikh scriptures, is that there are many roads to God. 28 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:49,950 The Scientology road to spiritual enlightenment began mid-last century in America. 29 00:01:50,250 --> 00:01:52,500 It was invented by L. Ron Hubbard, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,800 a prolific science-fiction writer living in 1950s California. 31 00:01:56,900 --> 00:01:59,900 It was initially dismissed by critics as harmless self-therapy, 32 00:02:00,000 --> 00:02:02,250 a pop philosophy for the Atomic Age. 33 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,550 Scientologists believe that all people are spiritual beings called "thetans", 34 00:02:07,560 --> 00:02:12,990 who are held back from fulfilling their potential as humans by negative past experiences, 35 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:16,990 trapped in their subconscious which prevent a person from achieving success. 36 00:02:17,000 --> 00:02:21,100 Scientology claims to have an answer for these troublesome memories in the form of a process 37 00:02:21,200 --> 00:02:25,990 called "auditing". This is said to be a cross between counselling and confession, 38 00:02:26,000 --> 00:02:30,850 a process measured by an electronic machine called the "E-meter". Little is known 39 00:02:30,860 --> 00:02:35,990 about this ritual outside of the Church. The process claims to heal the mental scars 40 00:02:36,000 --> 00:02:42,970 accumulated over many lifetimes, allowing the participants to live in an enlightened state. 41 00:02:48,470 --> 00:02:53,003 This is how the Church likes to be seen today. The glamorous face of Scientology. 42 00:02:53,405 --> 00:02:58,124 Let me be blunt. Scientology does have answers. 43 00:02:58,566 --> 00:03:01,093 And where you have failed it is only because you lack the tools 44 00:03:01,376 --> 00:03:04,248 to effectively accomplish what you desire. 45 00:03:06,032 --> 00:03:09,502 Why are some of the most visible people on the planet publicly singing its praises 46 00:03:09,502 --> 00:03:15,179 when the Church is awash with accusations of cultism, brainwashing, and silent births? 47 00:03:17,053 --> 00:03:21,125 Will I come back a brainwashed comedian, or will I find a religion that can deliver 48 00:03:21,125 --> 00:03:25,221 on its promise and unite the planet with its spiritual tool-set for all? 49 00:03:26,126 --> 00:03:30,284 To be honest, the thing that I most worry about is being brainwashed, and, so does my wife. 50 00:03:31,032 --> 00:03:33,812 We asked the Church to take part in this film. They said, 51 00:03:34,314 --> 00:03:38,625 "To make it perfectly clear, it is a curious choice to select a comedian who does 52 00:03:38,625 --> 00:03:42,561 not believe in organized religion as your presenter. It is offensive". 53 00:03:43,439 --> 00:03:49,437 Offensive. At least Los Angeles in America recognized that I'm a comedian. 54 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:53,892 This and other restrictions imposed on the film meant we could not explore 55 00:03:54,094 --> 00:03:56,657 my spiritual path through the Church of Scientology. 56 00:03:57,190 --> 00:04:01,083 Luckily, I had learned that the teachings of L. Ron Hubbard are taught outside the Church. 57 00:04:01,531 --> 00:04:07,063 It only took this religion thirty years to reach its reformation. My path is with 58 00:04:07,139 --> 00:04:10,719 The Freezone, the protestants of Scientology. 59 00:04:13,135 --> 00:04:16,703 The Church of Scientology treats The Freezone as the dangerous heretics. 60 00:04:16,920 --> 00:04:19,373 They are not even allowed to call themselves Scientologists. 61 00:04:21,034 --> 00:04:22,858 Contact with them has always been difficult. 62 00:04:23,295 --> 00:04:25,749 My first meeting was via a video link with LA. 63 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,169 Roland is a leading figure in the Freezone, and a former member of the Church. 64 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 What happened in the Church during the late 70s? 65 00:04:34,154 --> 00:04:41,585 Well, the Church was a pretty dynamic organization. There was a sudden change in about 1982. 66 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 The current management of the Church took over and ousted a pretty fair* number of the then-senior people. 67 00:04:50,123 --> 00:04:55,689 These people on leaving the Church attempted to set up their own organizations, 68 00:04:55,656 --> 00:05:01,953 essentially delivering the same stuff as the Church does but outside of the Church's orbit. 69 00:05:02,669 --> 00:05:08,247 The Internet has meant a flourishing of the so-called Freezone. 70 00:05:08,261 --> 00:05:12,531 That is to say, the people outside of the Church who are still active Scientologists 71 00:05:12,533 --> 00:05:17,985 and actively promoting and applying the so-called technology. 72 00:05:18,155 --> 00:05:20,739 Roland had some advice for me regarding my auditing session, 73 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,459 a never-before-seen cleansing ritual and the key to enlightenment through Scientology. 74 00:05:25,945 --> 00:05:27,907 What should I do on my journey? 75 00:05:28,942 --> 00:05:31,719 Just do it wholeheartedly, all the way. 76 00:05:32,119 --> 00:05:36,094 There are things about yourself that you do not wish to confront. 77 00:05:36,784 --> 00:05:39,802 Things that you have done that you don't want to admit to, things, 78 00:05:40,019 --> 00:05:44,091 weaknesses of yours that are ignominious that you would not care to mention. 79 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:48,781 When you go into session, eventually you will have to confront all of those things. 80 00:05:49,603 --> 00:05:52,905 Hard to do,there are many layers of it, it takes a while to do. 81 00:05:53,484 --> 00:05:56,917 It's not easy, but it is worth doing. 82 00:05:57,711 --> 00:06:01,168 As long as it is done with an auditor who will not take advantage of you. 83 00:06:03,176 --> 00:06:06,592 Fuck! I hope I don't get fucked up doing this film, man. 84 00:06:11,486 --> 00:06:12,924 Aren't you worried? 85 00:06:14,329 --> 00:06:17,124 Well, you're not fucking worried, you don't have to do it, do you?! 86 00:06:23,230 --> 00:06:27,986 Now I'm worried, very worried, although I'm not quite sure what I'm worried about. 87 00:06:28,350 --> 00:06:33,173 In order to fully prepare myself for auditing I need to find a guide and mentor. 88 00:06:33,796 --> 00:06:36,636 It was with some anxiety that I travelled to Saint Hill. 89 00:06:37,446 --> 00:06:41,089 Just outside of East Grinstead is the spiritual home of L. Ron Hubbard, 90 00:06:41,315 --> 00:06:43,510 and the Church's base in the UK. 91 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:45,010 I am here to meet Dominic 92 00:06:45,218 --> 00:06:48,177 the Church's highest-ranking defector in over a decade. 93 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:51,854 How do you feel when you look at it, a place you used, you used to call home? 94 00:06:52,647 --> 00:06:53,926 It's a beautiful place. 95 00:06:54,237 --> 00:06:55,717 You can't go there anymore, can you? 96 00:06:55,769 --> 00:06:58,017 - Yeah, I understand. - It's not, er-- 97 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,517 Hey, c'est la vie, man. That's life. 98 00:07:01,626 --> 00:07:04,216 Fearful of how the Church will react to his participation 99 00:07:04,217 --> 00:07:06,869 Dominic insisted on meeting away from his home. 100 00:07:06,981 --> 00:07:09,915 They're great people, and they really believe in what they're doing. 101 00:07:09,515 --> 00:07:11,454 But it's very, you know--* 102 00:07:11,454 --> 00:07:14,182 they have people that decide over your fate 103 00:07:14,527 --> 00:07:17,709 and if you don't do what you're supposed to be doing 104 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 then you're in real* deep trouble. 105 00:07:21,128 --> 00:07:24,438 Since leaving the Church, Dom* has joined a European network of Freezoners 106 00:07:24,500 --> 00:07:26,917 who live by and practise Scientology. 107 00:07:27,512 --> 00:07:31,636 A group of the people that left formed a thing called the "Ron's Org" 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 Because L. Ron Hubbard, by his friends known as "Ron" 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,314 and they started the Ron's Org. 110 00:07:36,750 --> 00:07:40,808 Ron's Org says, "We only apply the technology of L. Ron Hubbard". 111 00:07:41,046 --> 00:07:43,478 You have the Ron's Org, the Church of Scientology, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,641 and then you have the Freezone as a broad thing. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,977 But Ron's Org isn't one organization. It's lots of little organizations. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:51,116 Yeah, lots of them. 115 00:07:51,116 --> 00:07:52,711 Is it hundreds of thousands, millions? 116 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 No, no no no, it's not that big at all. 117 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Ten, fifteen, twenty staff, that big and you would form an organization*. 118 00:07:59,880 --> 00:08:03,216 The organization is growing in Europe but thrives in places like Russia 119 00:08:03,426 --> 00:08:05,835 which are beyond the reach of the Church's lawyers. 120 00:08:06,067 --> 00:08:09,115 We're going to be travelling around, and you'll get a good idea*. 121 00:08:09,279 --> 00:08:11,604 Dominic has bravely agreed to be my guide and mentor. 122 00:08:11,744 --> 00:08:15,096 But what would you suggest I do next? 123 00:08:15,307 --> 00:08:17,958 You want to find out what Scientology is all about. 124 00:08:17,960 --> 00:08:19,859 You should, say, read a book, take a course. 125 00:08:19,891 --> 00:08:23,693 A good beginning course would be, like, HQS, 126 00:08:23,694 --> 00:08:26,694 which is, stands for "Hubbard Qualified Scientologist" Course. 127 00:08:26,751 --> 00:08:30,610 Do one of those. Um, read the "Dianetics" book. 128 00:08:31,076 --> 00:08:33,567 Read, like, "Fundamentals of Thought", or something like that. 129 00:08:33,967 --> 00:08:35,135 Tell me about the bridge. 130 00:08:35,379 --> 00:08:38,506 All right. Well, if you put it like this, yeah? 131 00:08:38,507 --> 00:08:42,385 If you say you want to get to a higher state of existence 132 00:08:42,786 --> 00:08:44,355 and you consider where you are right now 133 00:08:44,356 --> 00:08:46,056 is at a lower state of existence 134 00:08:46,057 --> 00:08:48,184 and you want to get to a higher state of existence, 135 00:08:48,185 --> 00:08:50,791 well you have got to get there somehow. 136 00:08:50,792 --> 00:08:55,258 And the concept is that if you don't go the right way 137 00:08:55,259 --> 00:08:58,559 you'll end up in one hell of a chasm. 138 00:08:58,560 --> 00:09:01,335 So what you do is you walk the bridge. 139 00:09:01,336 --> 00:09:05,191 And Ron, basically Ron's writings tell you the way to go. 140 00:09:05,742 --> 00:09:09,448 The bridge is the most important concept in the teachings of L. Ron Hubbard 141 00:09:09,521 --> 00:09:11,909 and is actually two parallel bridges. 142 00:09:11,926 --> 00:09:14,932 Taking part in one side helps you examine your subconscious; 143 00:09:14,932 --> 00:09:17,995 the other helps you with your waking life. 144 00:09:18,139 --> 00:09:21,433 The subconscious side is crossed by taking part in auditing. 145 00:09:22,275 --> 00:09:25,019 The practical side of the Bridge is a series of qualifications 146 00:09:25,020 --> 00:09:28,217 aimed at making a person a better communicator. 147 00:09:32,296 --> 00:09:35,897 I've been rejected by the Church, discovered the Freezone, 148 00:09:35,997 --> 00:09:39,987 and found a mentor who's willing to guide me through basic training. 149 00:09:39,987 --> 00:09:43,079 Now, if I pass, he says he will audit me. 150 00:09:43,340 --> 00:09:44,907 The training is in Moscow 151 00:09:44,908 --> 00:09:47,020 and I will travel through four countries 152 00:09:47,021 --> 00:09:48,721 unearthing the Freezone movement 153 00:09:48,722 --> 00:09:50,848 and studying along the way. 154 00:09:54,898 --> 00:09:56,505 You've got to bear in mind I'm reading 155 00:09:56,506 --> 00:09:58,506 and learning about Scientology as I go along. 156 00:09:58,507 --> 00:10:01,918 I didn't study it all before we started this journey 157 00:10:01,919 --> 00:10:04,319 and here is what I am discovering. 158 00:10:04,320 --> 00:10:05,731 Two very interesting things. 159 00:10:06,187 --> 00:10:10,214 Scientology has no great mystery, no great questions of faith, 160 00:10:10,215 --> 00:10:14,376 no, er, reliance on you to simply believe. 161 00:10:14,814 --> 00:10:17,484 It, it can, it seeks to prove everything it says. 162 00:10:17,485 --> 00:10:19,806 And also, people are very critical of it 163 00:10:19,807 --> 00:10:22,907 because it seems to be written in a very simple form, 164 00:10:22,908 --> 00:10:25,705 and I was critical of it too for being so, kind of, 165 00:10:25,706 --> 00:10:28,706 you know, a bit like, you know, philosophy or psychology for the stupid, 166 00:10:28,707 --> 00:10:32,204 but actually, if you think about it, it is incredibly inclusive. 167 00:10:32,205 --> 00:10:34,918 It ties in absolutely with that notion 168 00:10:34,919 --> 00:10:38,173 of there being no mysteries, and no secrets. 169 00:10:38,494 --> 00:10:41,403 It's for people, any people, to pick up. 170 00:10:49,004 --> 00:10:51,104 - Max...Hi. - Max...Hi...Good to meet you. 171 00:10:51,198 --> 00:10:54,696 I'm here to meet Max, head of the Swiss cell of Ron's Org. 172 00:10:55,257 --> 00:10:57,474 Max runs the training camp in Moscow. 173 00:10:57,561 --> 00:10:59,898 I want to sign up for one of the courses, 174 00:10:59,899 --> 00:11:01,299 but first I need to be vetted, 175 00:11:01,300 --> 00:11:02,690 not only by Max, 176 00:11:02,691 --> 00:11:05,691 but also by his students and family. 177 00:11:06,216 --> 00:11:09,823 Try to make a difference between the Church and Scientology. 178 00:11:10,188 --> 00:11:12,090 Take these things apart. 179 00:11:12,102 --> 00:11:18,229 Like, Catholic--Catholicism doesn't necessarily mean the same thing like* Christianity, right? 180 00:11:18,230 --> 00:11:20,024 Are you happy not to be in the Church any more? 181 00:11:20,025 --> 00:11:23,425 - Do you miss the Church? - No, no. 182 00:11:24,426 --> 00:11:26,886 In the beginning I was thinking it was a philosophy. 183 00:11:27,136 --> 00:11:30,568 Sometimes I was really thinking it was some kind of psychology. 184 00:11:30,569 --> 00:11:34,996 I had a hard time to understand, why is this called a religion? 185 00:11:34,997 --> 00:11:41,667 As for me it's a philosophy and sure, this spiritual factor and 186 00:11:41,668 --> 00:11:47,226 this thing that you can improve yourself with. 187 00:11:47,593 --> 00:11:52,231 You find answers. You find answers to have in life. 188 00:11:52,455 --> 00:11:57,277 We find knowingness, and then we don't need to believe. 189 00:11:57,294 --> 00:12:00,095 You can use it because there is a wisdom and there is a truth in it. 190 00:12:00,096 --> 00:12:02,562 You cannot control people without truth, 191 00:12:02,563 --> 00:12:03,789 or without making them 192 00:12:03,790 --> 00:12:04,990 - believe...it is the truth. - Yeah 193 00:12:04,991 --> 00:12:06,458 I don't have to go and pray. 194 00:12:06,459 --> 00:12:08,687 I don't have to not eat this or eat that. 195 00:12:08,688 --> 00:12:11,536 I don't have to cut my hair or not cut my hair. 196 00:12:11,537 --> 00:12:15,866 I don't have to do anything different in my life at all 197 00:12:15,867 --> 00:12:19,534 apart from the fact I have someone come to my house 198 00:12:19,864 --> 00:12:21,560 or come here and I do audition*. 199 00:12:21,561 --> 00:12:23,073 That is the only change, and, and 200 00:12:23,074 --> 00:12:25,687 my life is getting better and better and better by the week 201 00:12:25,688 --> 00:12:27,305 every time I do it. 202 00:12:27,585 --> 00:12:29,938 I'm struggling to understand your Swiss accent. 203 00:12:32,967 --> 00:12:34,393 Do you believe in God? 204 00:12:35,234 --> 00:12:45,846 Not in the, in the sense of believe, er, a power of that being, a higher power God ?, I don't believe*. 205 00:12:46,565 --> 00:12:47,736 Do you believe in God? 206 00:12:47,737 --> 00:12:49,877 Yes, but I have a special definition. 207 00:12:50,360 --> 00:12:53,499 I was always asking, "Who is God?", 208 00:12:53,500 --> 00:12:55,900 "Vat*, what is God?", and, er, 209 00:12:55,430 --> 00:12:58,162 when I started in Scientology 210 00:12:58,163 --> 00:13:03,663 I...er, found a definition in an old, big dictionary. 211 00:13:03,664 --> 00:13:08,026 It, er, made*, er, "A spiritual being, 212 00:13:08,027 --> 00:13:10,727 er, "an extra-terrestrial spiritual being", 213 00:13:10,728 --> 00:13:14,228 and in fact if, that's, that's OK for me*. 214 00:13:14,664 --> 00:13:17,504 The absence of any consensus about God was refreshing. 215 00:13:17,972 --> 00:13:20,767 But what I really wanted to know about was auditing. 216 00:13:20,854 --> 00:13:23,500 As you hold the cans an electrical current is passing through you. 217 00:13:23,501 --> 00:13:26,304 It is really, really, really light, you don't even feel it. 218 00:13:27,199 --> 00:13:29,376 When you get a question or a command, 219 00:13:29,377 --> 00:13:32,818 if there is stress, the electricity has a resistance 220 00:13:32,819 --> 00:13:35,316 and it can't pass through your body as easily 221 00:13:35,317 --> 00:13:37,514 and so it shows up on the auditor's meter. 222 00:13:39,735 --> 00:13:41,175 I'm none the wiser* about auditing, 223 00:13:41,176 --> 00:13:44,712 but Max _has_ agreed to host me and the cameras at his camp in Moscow. 224 00:13:44,896 --> 00:13:48,580 I've now got two days and 800 miles to get myself up to speed. 225 00:13:49,810 --> 00:13:51,863 OK, I've got to just spin ? back here for a minute, 226 00:13:51,912 --> 00:13:54,288 OK. "Scientology expresses this briefly. 227 00:13:54,289 --> 00:13:56,244 "The cycle of action is an apparency as follows, 228 00:13:56,245 --> 00:13:59,850 - "Create, then Survive, then Destroy"...OK? - Yeah. 229 00:14:00,280 --> 00:14:01,679 L. Ron describes it as, 230 00:14:01,698 --> 00:14:04,008 "The actual cycle of action is as follows: 231 00:14:04,009 --> 00:14:07,336 - "Create, create-create-create, - Mmm-hmm 232 00:14:07,358 --> 00:14:11,472 "create counter-create, no creation, nothingness". 233 00:14:13,634 --> 00:14:14,985 OK. 234 00:14:17,170 --> 00:14:18,175 Discuss. 235 00:14:19,422 --> 00:14:20,956 ...this? I don't know 236 00:14:23,958 --> 00:14:25,813 I mean I understand it, 237 00:14:26,191 --> 00:14:27,061 I'm just not quite sure 238 00:14:27,062 --> 00:14:29,262 - what the point of it is. - Yes 239 00:14:30,679 --> 00:14:33,924 - came up with...? - Can _you_ tell me how that's-- 240 00:14:34,161 --> 00:14:38,520 I'm interested in _your_ definition of the actual cycle of action that? 241 00:14:38,939 --> 00:14:39,499 No, no, no. 242 00:14:39,500 --> 00:14:40,900 - That's not how it works, though. - OK. 243 00:14:40,990 --> 00:14:41,926 I mean, I think maybe 244 00:14:41,927 --> 00:14:43,627 - I should just read some more, and maybe - Yeah 245 00:14:43,628 --> 00:14:45,163 things'll start slotting into place. 246 00:14:45,179 --> 00:14:48,576 - I think so, I think, er-- - It's only Chapter 2. 247 00:14:48,859 --> 00:14:54,169 Um, er, well, er, how about making a meal, is that "Create"? 248 00:14:56,030 --> 00:14:59,304 Yeah, sure. Yeah, no, it's good, it's not a bad example*. 249 00:14:59,305 --> 00:15:00,926 - OK, a meal. Make a meal. - So it's daily happening? 250 00:15:01,206 --> 00:15:03,138 - So making a meal is creating it. - Good 251 00:15:03,192 --> 00:15:07,164 - Eating it is surviving. - it?? 252 00:15:07,187 --> 00:15:11,581 And when it's all gone, you're destroyed-- you've destroyed the food*. 253 00:15:13,838 --> 00:15:15,210 Once our train arrived in Munich, 254 00:15:15,285 --> 00:15:17,519 I had* to put my Scientology book out of sight. 255 00:15:19,871 --> 00:15:22,148 The woman I was here to meet would explain why. 256 00:15:28,312 --> 00:15:33,179 Since '96, when you want an official job, 257 00:15:33,769 --> 00:15:35,429 you have to sign a paper, 258 00:15:35,963 --> 00:15:38,900 where it is written on that you are _not_ a Scientologist. 259 00:15:39,127 --> 00:15:42,010 - Only a Scient-- - Only in Scientology, not a church. 260 00:15:42,365 --> 00:15:44,928 They don't care if you are any other religion, 261 00:15:45,036 --> 00:15:46,336 any other belief, 262 00:15:46,640 --> 00:15:48,588 whether you believe in God or don't believe in God. 263 00:15:48,589 --> 00:15:50,540 The only questions are about Scientology? 264 00:15:50,541 --> 00:15:54,803 Yes. Do you support that you make some little work?* 265 00:15:55,012 --> 00:15:57,167 along the methods of L. Ron Hubbard? 266 00:15:57,273 --> 00:15:58,397 These are very specific questions. 267 00:15:58,398 --> 00:16:01,306 - You have to fill this for every job you do? - Yes. 268 00:16:00,124 --> 00:16:01,212 - ...you do - Yes. 269 00:16:01,314 --> 00:16:04,104 - Every government job? - When, when the, yes, when the, when the*... 270 00:16:04,105 --> 00:16:06,362 Did you tell, did you tell your children you are a Scientologist? 271 00:16:06,366 --> 00:16:08,476 I don't use the word "Scientology" so much 272 00:16:08,532 --> 00:16:10,364 because I am afraid they go out and 273 00:16:10,365 --> 00:16:12,551 use the word "Scientology" on the wrong person. 274 00:16:12,689 --> 00:16:13,848 Some friends say, 275 00:16:13,849 --> 00:16:16,613 "No, I don't want to see you because you are dangerous". 276 00:16:17,110 --> 00:16:20,037 - The Church of Scientology doesn't like you. - Mmm-hmm. 277 00:16:21,292 --> 00:16:23,259 - The German authorities don't like you. - Mmm-hmm. 278 00:16:23,991 --> 00:16:26,893 Who likes you? Who supports you? Who helps you? 279 00:16:26,894 --> 00:16:27,924 The friends who know it. 280 00:16:28,821 --> 00:16:30,096 It would have been easier in your life 281 00:16:30,097 --> 00:16:33,165 to give up Scientology than to keep going. 282 00:16:33,555 --> 00:16:38,460 Yes, but, then life would be more difficult. 283 00:16:38,770 --> 00:16:40,461 Do you know, I have spoken to quite a few 284 00:16:40,678 --> 00:16:42,112 Scientologists in the last few days. 285 00:16:42,570 --> 00:16:45,166 - They all say the same thing. - Mmm-hmm. 286 00:16:45,167 --> 00:16:49,555 - They all say life is better, life becomes easier. - Yeah. Yeah. 287 00:16:49,556 --> 00:16:52,677 I also believe that some time will come 288 00:16:52,678 --> 00:16:55,959 where you can say* and it is no problem, I believe this too. 289 00:16:56,459 --> 00:16:58,835 And when I am one of the first thousand 290 00:16:59,047 --> 00:17:02,511 or five thousand people who go this way, I am, I am part of this. 291 00:17:03,333 --> 00:17:05,293 The first Christians also must hide, 292 00:17:05,573 --> 00:17:07,210 and then it become a big religion. 293 00:17:09,857 --> 00:17:13,046 What is it about Scientology that repulses so many of us, 294 00:17:13,536 --> 00:17:16,648 yet compels some people to sacrifice their freedom for this knowledge? 295 00:17:18,306 --> 00:17:19,354 If there is an answer, 296 00:17:19,355 --> 00:17:20,889 it is either in the books I am reading 297 00:17:21,235 --> 00:17:22,385 or it lies in the training camp, 298 00:17:22,588 --> 00:17:24,829 deep behind the former Iron Curtain. 299 00:17:34,005 --> 00:17:35,773 Slightly impenetrable again. 300 00:17:35,794 --> 00:17:38,680 What you have to understand about "The Fundamentals of Thought", is 301 00:17:38,931 --> 00:17:42,835 that it is actually written in incredibly simple language. 302 00:17:42,968 --> 00:17:46,507 There is not, really, a difficult word in it. 303 00:17:47,443 --> 00:17:51,524 It's just, quite bizarrely written, like 304 00:17:51,733 --> 00:17:53,484 nothing else I have ever read before. 305 00:17:54,370 --> 00:17:56,308 "An auditor processing a ple-, preclear 306 00:17:57,132 --> 00:18:00,607 "would always use effect processes to increase doingness." 307 00:18:00,218 --> 00:18:03,318 "What effect could you create on father?" 308 00:18:03,417 --> 00:18:05,951 I don't actually know what that question means. 309 00:18:06,643 --> 00:18:09,772 "What effect could you create on father?" 310 00:18:15,837 --> 00:18:17,864 I mean I understand all the individual words. 311 00:18:18,570 --> 00:18:22,362 I understand the nouns, the verbs and the prepositions. 312 00:18:22,973 --> 00:18:25,388 I don't understand what the sentence means. 313 00:18:25,931 --> 00:18:28,179 When you start your course, 314 00:18:28,188 --> 00:18:29,561 you will learn how to be a student 315 00:18:29,579 --> 00:18:30,849 in the beginning of the course. 316 00:18:30,880 --> 00:18:33,064 Now, right now when you study this book, 317 00:18:33,065 --> 00:18:35,821 I think the only introduction on how to study 318 00:18:35,962 --> 00:18:40,590 is probably this "Important Note" in the beginning which says, 319 00:18:40,852 --> 00:18:44,025 "Always get any word or phrase you do not fully understand defined." 320 00:18:44,061 --> 00:18:45,973 There isn't a word in that book I don't understand. 321 00:18:45,986 --> 00:18:47,290 - No, no, I und-- - Test me. 322 00:18:47,291 --> 00:18:48,791 - Open it, any page. - Got it. 323 00:18:48,792 --> 00:18:50,092 - Open it, any page. Test me. 324 00:18:50,139 --> 00:18:51,753 I'm fucking there, man*. 325 00:18:51,754 --> 00:18:53,102 No, no, that's not what I am saying. 326 00:18:53,103 --> 00:18:54,993 See, I'm totally, I'm totally tracking with* you on that. 327 00:18:54,994 --> 00:18:56,514 What I'm saying is 328 00:18:56,515 --> 00:19:00,306 this is the only data that you have gotten on how to study. 329 00:19:00,512 --> 00:19:02,696 There is so much more data on how to study. 330 00:19:02,893 --> 00:19:04,566 Are you suggesting that I don't read this book then? 331 00:19:04,567 --> 00:19:05,655 No, you're doing great. 332 00:19:05,656 --> 00:19:06,780 It's really not a problem. 333 00:19:06,781 --> 00:19:09,056 Because you're sorting it out*, we're, we're sorting it out, 334 00:19:09,322 --> 00:19:11,361 I'm quite happy the way we're going. 335 00:19:11,362 --> 00:19:13,990 This is really good. 336 00:19:13,991 --> 00:19:16,433 I mean, anyone can study a book and if you get, 337 00:19:16,434 --> 00:19:22,012 *if you get one fifth or one tenth that you go 338 00:19:22,214 --> 00:19:24,231 *in the end of having finished that book, go 339 00:19:24,528 --> 00:19:28,914 *"Oh I see that, oh yeah" you know, hey that is one tenth 340 00:19:28,915 --> 00:19:31,168 *better than not getting one tenth, isn't it? 341 00:19:32,517 --> 00:19:34,431 - That's simple maths, yeah. - Yeah. 342 00:19:36,139 --> 00:19:38,472 I'm not struggling with that at all. 343 00:19:40,595 --> 00:19:41,853 Yeah, well, it's true, isn't it? 344 00:19:41,854 --> 00:19:43,599 - If you, you know, if you enjoyed that chat - I always said it 345 00:19:43,600 --> 00:19:45,098 half as much as I did 346 00:19:45,099 --> 00:19:46,655 you enjoyed it twice as much-- 347 00:19:46,859 --> 00:19:49,579 you know, I mean, it's not even maths, it's arithmetic. 348 00:19:49,680 --> 00:19:53,780 LOUDSPEAKER 349 00:19:59,856 --> 00:20:02,439 Look at this snow. Oh man. I love this. 350 00:20:02,440 --> 00:20:05,640 Look at this stuff. Unbelievable. Look at it! 351 00:20:05,641 --> 00:20:09,516 This is great snow. Go skiing in it, man. 352 00:20:10,834 --> 00:20:14,255 My Scientology's mentor playing like a five-year-old in the snow. 353 00:20:14,320 --> 00:20:15,579 Is there anything wrong with that? 354 00:20:15,656 --> 00:20:20,642 What the fuck are you going to teach me about L. Ron? Bastard. 355 00:20:27,522 --> 00:20:35,533 This conference is in a disused Soviet children's summer camp that has no signposts. 356 00:20:35,618 --> 00:20:37,834 I don't mean any ha--* I mean no signposts. 357 00:20:37,846 --> 00:20:42,366 Clearly, they don't want anyone to know where they are, even us, 358 00:20:42,836 --> 00:20:45,115 and we're meant to be there. 359 00:20:45,069 --> 00:20:45,956 I'm getting scared now 360 00:20:45,978 --> 00:20:48,395 because we've only got enough food to last us a week 361 00:20:48,464 --> 00:20:50,643 and only enough vodka to last us an hour. 362 00:20:59,639 --> 00:21:00,797 - Hello - Hello 363 00:21:00,818 --> 00:21:03,541 - How are you? - I am fine. And you? 364 00:21:03,599 --> 00:21:05,504 Three kisses. I remembered. 365 00:21:05,880 --> 00:21:08,413 It's very good to see you. Very good to see you. 366 00:21:08,414 --> 00:21:10,139 - Good to see you. - We, we brought the snow with us. 367 00:21:17,040 --> 00:21:18,940 - This is where you will study. - OK 368 00:21:20,555 --> 00:21:24,723 You are going to learn basic things about life. 369 00:21:25,511 --> 00:21:27,997 There will be some class* about communication. 370 00:21:28,648 --> 00:21:31,056 There will be* about emotions. 371 00:21:31,711 --> 00:21:38,046 Then, there will also be the basic parts of what you are, 372 00:21:38,504 --> 00:21:42,044 for example, being a thetan having a mind, having a body; 373 00:21:42,076 --> 00:21:46,410 a thetan, this is you, this is just you yourself, 374 00:21:46,411 --> 00:21:48,811 a spiritual being without body. 375 00:22:00,866 --> 00:22:03,214 Welcome to the world of L. Ron Hubbard. 376 00:22:09,265 --> 00:22:12,699 A week into my Scientology road trip I have met a variety of people, 377 00:22:13,000 --> 00:22:15,497 talked a lot, read some books and understood little. 378 00:22:16,058 --> 00:22:17,840 I am aiming to be audited in a week's time. 379 00:22:18,263 --> 00:22:20,809 This is Day One of my actual training. 380 00:22:21,247 --> 00:22:23,521 I'm taking an unofficial Scientology course 381 00:22:23,750 --> 00:22:26,684 and I have only three days to learn as much as I can. 382 00:22:27,058 --> 00:22:30,340 Max and Dom think this course will help me understand auditing. 383 00:22:31,593 --> 00:22:32,635 It talks about the bridge. 384 00:22:34,578 --> 00:22:35,895 There's an explanation of it. 385 00:22:36,404 --> 00:22:39,876 There's a span across the abyss of misery and degradation and sorrow 386 00:22:39,906 --> 00:22:44,937 to a higher plateau of ability and happiness. That makes sense. 387 00:22:45,656 --> 00:22:48,705 If one blindly accepts facts and truths 388 00:22:48,706 --> 00:22:51,551 just because he is told he must --facts and truths 389 00:22:51,552 --> 00:22:53,851 which do not seem true to one or even false-- 390 00:22:53,852 --> 00:22:55,823 the end result can be an unhappy one. 391 00:22:55,824 --> 00:22:58,430 That is the alley to the trash bin of* incompetence. 392 00:22:59,860 --> 00:23:02,180 Just mostly reading actually more than anything. 393 00:23:03,005 --> 00:23:04,612 Back to course! 394 00:23:04,826 --> 00:23:07,415 - Yeah, I've-- -OK, but 395 00:23:07,451 --> 00:23:10,495 if he wants something from you, he should really come through me. 396 00:23:10,496 --> 00:23:12,296 If you wanted to ask me something... 397 00:23:12,297 --> 00:23:15,597 - so you don't have to go over-- - so you don't want me to talk to-- 398 00:23:15,790 --> 00:23:17,800 No, not while you're studying, now you are a student. 399 00:23:17,540 --> 00:23:18,768 OK. 400 00:23:30,140 --> 00:23:31,418 It's just like being back at school. 401 00:23:36,587 --> 00:23:38,605 I absolutely find some of this quite patronising. 402 00:23:38,965 --> 00:23:41,744 I don't have a problem with my own ego. I'm not sure. 403 00:23:42,424 --> 00:23:49,433 In fact, some of it's like, it's very straightforward and it's 404 00:23:49,791 --> 00:23:51,001 also a bit pointless. 405 00:23:56,917 --> 00:23:58,438 After a few hours of intense reading, 406 00:23:58,439 --> 00:24:00,939 I had to write my first of many essays, 407 00:24:01,005 --> 00:24:01,875 essays on life. 408 00:24:02,668 --> 00:24:05,483 Great. Absolutely wonderful. 409 00:24:06,336 --> 00:24:07,292 Do I get marks out of ten? 410 00:24:07,930 --> 00:24:12,575 No. But it's a pass. 411 00:24:12,776 --> 00:24:14,176 Time for clay 412 00:24:20,389 --> 00:24:22,233 The idea behind modelling clay is 413 00:24:22,234 --> 00:24:24,734 to give physical form to mental thoughts. 414 00:24:24,763 --> 00:24:27,900 Like everything in Scientology, it starts off easy. 415 00:24:39,247 --> 00:24:44,964 Rubber, wood, lead. It's a pencil. Hey! 416 00:24:46,263 --> 00:24:47,789 I've got loads to do. 417 00:24:48,321 --> 00:24:51,899 Every course, and there are over thirty, is divided into tiers. 418 00:24:52,259 --> 00:24:55,860 Each tier is sub-divided into reading and practicals and 419 00:24:55,885 --> 00:24:58,542 I have to pass every one before moving on. 420 00:24:58,604 --> 00:25:00,857 - Excellent...carry on. - Thank you very much. 421 00:25:02,867 --> 00:25:06,662 "Excellent", he said. "Carry on". I will. 422 00:25:07,335 --> 00:25:08,210 After my break. 423 00:25:08,397 --> 00:25:09,944 He writes stuff like, you know, 424 00:25:09,945 --> 00:25:12,045 "It's the truth. Pursue the truth". 425 00:25:12,046 --> 00:25:17,027 You know, "My, my system", he says, 426 00:25:17,028 --> 00:25:22,228 "is not the best system, but it's a workable system". 427 00:25:22,271 --> 00:25:25,648 And he also says, "You have to find your own truth". 428 00:25:25,714 --> 00:25:28,703 And that's exactly what Dominic was doing on the train, 429 00:25:28,704 --> 00:25:30,904 not telling me his truth, 430 00:25:30,905 --> 00:25:34,860 but find your own truth. 431 00:25:34,861 --> 00:25:35,361 Hello 432 00:25:35,487 --> 00:25:36,863 - Hello, hello. - Hello my dear 433 00:25:36,865 --> 00:25:38,365 - How are you? - How are you? 434 00:25:38,398 --> 00:25:39,034 Are you well? 435 00:25:39,035 --> 00:25:40,235 - It is very pleasant to see you - Ah-- 436 00:25:40,336 --> 00:25:41,836 I want you to meet 437 00:25:41,837 --> 00:25:43,237 this nice woman, see 438 00:25:43,738 --> 00:25:44,838 - What? - Hello. 439 00:25:44,639 --> 00:25:45,539 How do you like it? 440 00:25:44,840 --> 00:25:46,540 - Very nice - Yes? 441 00:25:46,541 --> 00:25:47,841 - Yes - It's very nice, see? 442 00:25:47,842 --> 00:25:48,842 - Very nice. 443 00:25:48,967 --> 00:25:50,452 - I love, I love you very much. 444 00:25:51,153 --> 00:25:53,853 And she, she, loves you very much 445 00:25:54,905 --> 00:25:56,022 Cherie, come here, come here. 446 00:25:56,769 --> 00:25:58,833 She, she wants to, to ask you 447 00:26:00,217 --> 00:26:02,750 She wants to ask you, ah, what is your name? 448 00:26:03,309 --> 00:26:03,749 Hardeep 449 00:26:04,309 --> 00:26:05,623 Oh, one, one time please* 450 00:26:05,819 --> 00:26:06,687 - Hardeep. - Hardeep. 451 00:26:07,012 --> 00:26:08,087 - Hardeep. - Hardeep. 452 00:26:08,764 --> 00:26:09,637 - Hardeep. - Hardeep? 453 00:26:09,474 --> 00:26:10,609 - Yes. - Is right? 454 00:26:10,641 --> 00:26:11,417 - Yes. - Hardeep. 455 00:26:11,532 --> 00:26:13,966 - Yes. - But, ah, I'm Helen-- 456 00:26:14,249 --> 00:26:16,206 - and she is-- - Running away 457 00:26:17,423 --> 00:26:19,800 Despite their warmth and enthusiasm I'm frustrated. 458 00:26:20,268 --> 00:26:22,297 I'm struggling to see how playing with plasticene* 459 00:26:22,298 --> 00:26:23,798 and gently fingering through a dictionary 460 00:26:23,899 --> 00:26:27,499 will lead me to God. 461 00:26:27,793 --> 00:26:29,438 Here look, if you look at "Exhaustion"... 462 00:26:30,118 --> 00:26:30,938 Yeah? 463 00:26:31,186 --> 00:26:39,000 ...yup, it's a, it's "a state of extremely physical or mental tiredness or collapse"*. 464 00:26:40,467 --> 00:26:43,763 Do you know what? I know what exhaustion is. I don't need to look in the dictionary. 465 00:26:44,302 --> 00:26:47,656 then...?, show him exhausted. Show him exhausted and show... 466 00:26:47,876 --> 00:26:53,152 To me he's exhausted because he's doing this at work and this at home 467 00:26:53,187 --> 00:26:53,899 Do me a favour. 468 00:26:54,079 --> 00:26:55,415 What? I'm not doing it again. 469 00:26:55,515 --> 00:26:58,328 Put something there that shows that this is what you've... 470 00:26:58,328 --> 00:27:00,936 But look, it's exactly the same, I don't need to show it, it was there. 471 00:27:01,279 --> 00:27:04,498 See--I don't even see he's exhausted, I see he's confused. 472 00:27:04,904 --> 00:27:08,500 OK. Here's exhaustion with clay. Look at me. Exhausted. 473 00:27:11,417 --> 00:27:14,593 I see. All right, well, we're at an impasse, aren't we? 474 00:27:15,327 --> 00:27:16,361 Not really. We'll just move on. 475 00:27:16,467 --> 00:27:18,339 - Mmm-hmm? - We'll just move on. 476 00:27:18,705 --> 00:27:21,873 Nah*. Can't really move on, mate. Not until we get this done. 477 00:27:22,226 --> 00:27:25,153 This is ridiculous. I understand the concept perfectly. 478 00:27:30,383 --> 00:27:32,417 Sorry, this is just really fucking me off*. 479 00:27:33,418 --> 00:27:37,218 Fucking--it's ridiculous*. Is, is it not clear? 480 00:27:37,488 --> 00:27:38,959 It wasn't clear to you? 481 00:27:39,250 --> 00:27:40,519 Oh, fuck off. 482 00:27:43,452 --> 00:27:45,998 Don't think I appreciate you being nice to me, either, OK? 483 00:27:55,059 --> 00:27:56,247 - Communication - Affinity 484 00:27:56,652 --> 00:27:57,654 Oh, affinity. 485 00:27:58,808 --> 00:28:00,403 reality, communication 486 00:28:01,049 --> 00:28:03,832 - Let me look for myself. - Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry. 487 00:28:03,839 --> 00:28:05,705 -No, no, it's quite OK, quite OK - Sorry 488 00:28:06,144 --> 00:28:07,799 I did a claymation of dogs fucking. 489 00:28:08,152 --> 00:28:15,277 I mean, I did, dogs sniffing arses and dogs fucking 490 00:28:15,746 --> 00:28:17,808 I'm an intelligent man with a degree in law. 491 00:28:18,654 --> 00:28:20,641 To be honest, I think I've got a slight problem with authority. 492 00:28:22,190 --> 00:28:24,715 I don't really like being told what to do. 493 00:28:25,754 --> 00:28:28,653 He was patient with me, and encouraging. 494 00:28:29,241 --> 00:28:31,936 And was really diligent, actually, you know, he's very sweet, 495 00:28:32,223 --> 00:28:34,184 and I think, he's, you know, he's putting up with* me 496 00:28:34,244 --> 00:28:38,338 when perhaps less patient people wouldn't put up with me. 497 00:28:42,953 --> 00:28:44,016 Every night at the camp 498 00:28:44,144 --> 00:28:46,829 there was a small ceremony to recognize people's achievements. 499 00:28:55,312 --> 00:28:57,478 And afterwards, in the finest Russian tradition, 500 00:28:57,550 --> 00:29:01,300 a debate about life and God over* strong black tea. 501 00:29:02,394 --> 00:29:06,828 It's more understanding and knowing, rather than belief in something. 502 00:29:07,769 --> 00:29:08,831 Do you believe in God? 503 00:29:09,299 --> 00:29:10,383 No. 504 00:29:12,078 --> 00:29:13,551 I know that God is. 505 00:29:15,300 --> 00:29:17,578 Scientologists believe they are eternal spirits, 506 00:29:17,924 --> 00:29:20,801 but defining God is left to the individual. 507 00:29:23,266 --> 00:29:26,299 This morning I am out of the classroom and into the practicals. 508 00:29:28,113 --> 00:29:30,799 This exercise is an adaptation of Zen meditation, 509 00:29:31,266 --> 00:29:34,235 and it also teaches you how not to fidget during auditing. 510 00:29:34,657 --> 00:29:37,110 I only managed half an hour, whereas these people 511 00:29:37,110 --> 00:29:39,280 have been sitting here for the past three days. 512 00:29:40,149 --> 00:29:43,727 To better understand my own auditing, today I start auditor training. 513 00:29:44,175 --> 00:29:45,487 An auditor is not allowed to react 514 00:29:45,706 --> 00:29:47,877 to anything that the other person might say, 515 00:29:48,110 --> 00:29:49,940 as a reaction by the auditor might induce 516 00:29:50,143 --> 00:29:51,913 a false reading on the E-meter. 517 00:29:52,346 --> 00:29:54,359 Basically, the object of this drill is 518 00:29:54,425 --> 00:29:56,050 to get a rise out of* your opponent. 519 00:29:56,642 --> 00:29:58,390 In this role-play, one of you pretends to be 520 00:29:58,390 --> 00:30:00,390 an auditor and the other an auditee. 521 00:30:00,755 --> 00:30:03,347 If I say "That's it", that's the end of the drill. 522 00:30:03,580 --> 00:30:05,175 Or if I say "Flunk", that's the end of the drill. 523 00:30:05,753 --> 00:30:06,977 Ready? Start. 524 00:30:07,592 --> 00:30:08,974 I'll tell you a little secret. 525 00:30:09,718 --> 00:30:11,036 It's just between you and me. 526 00:30:12,009 --> 00:30:15,018 Whenever--since the first day that we 527 00:30:15,018 --> 00:30:16,487 actually started working together, 528 00:30:17,235 --> 00:30:18,235 I wanted to kiss you. 529 00:30:19,950 --> 00:30:21,749 I just want to make a point here, yeah? 530 00:30:22,268 --> 00:30:23,986 You know, people talk about brainwashing? 531 00:30:25,034 --> 00:30:26,593 I've got you brainwashed, mate. 532 00:30:27,441 --> 00:30:28,484 The world is going to see 533 00:30:28,484 --> 00:30:30,234 Hardeep has been brainwashed. 534 00:30:30,403 --> 00:30:33,140 There's not going to be another job for you ever again. 535 00:30:36,175 --> 00:30:37,373 You're really English, aren't you? 536 00:30:37,837 --> 00:30:38,861 Through and through*. 537 00:30:40,183 --> 00:30:42,076 From the nation of England. 538 00:30:43,986 --> 00:30:46,505 No? OK. Well, all right. 539 00:30:48,128 --> 00:30:51,173 That's it. That's it. That's it. 540 00:30:50,811 --> 00:30:52,787 Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again. 541 00:30:54,954 --> 00:30:55,586 What? 542 00:30:55,963 --> 00:30:57,277 Had you going*. 543 00:30:58,081 --> 00:31:00,286 So I can abuse you and you won't flinch, you won't react? 544 00:31:00,330 --> 00:31:03,222 I've no idea. To be honest I'm sure, you know, 545 00:31:03,472 --> 00:31:05,975 I'm sure you could probably find some things on me. 546 00:31:06,565 --> 00:31:07,411 OK, we will start. 547 00:31:09,415 --> 00:31:11,300 What are you doing hanging out with a loser like me? 548 00:31:11,696 --> 00:31:12,724 Do you want a kiss? 549 00:31:13,805 --> 00:31:15,148 I mean, are you in touch with yourself? 550 00:31:15,177 --> 00:31:16,112 Do you know who you are? 551 00:31:16,333 --> 00:31:18,159 Because, I mean, you seem a bit lost to me in life*. 552 00:31:19,503 --> 00:31:21,975 You know, how old are you? What, 35, 36? 553 00:31:22,474 --> 00:31:23,622 Where are you at? What are you doing? 554 00:31:23,638 --> 00:31:24,816 What have you achieved? 555 00:31:25,850 --> 00:31:27,242 You want to be me, don't you? 556 00:31:27,924 --> 00:31:29,689 And you hope that if you're inside me 557 00:31:31,008 --> 00:31:32,646 You're?* a right cock inside me 558 00:31:33,462 --> 00:31:34,628 Not that big, your cock, though, is it? 559 00:31:37,192 --> 00:31:38,442 Actually, you're German, it's probably enormous 560 00:31:42,118 --> 00:31:43,240 Flunk 561 00:31:46,538 --> 00:31:49,720 I think inside you is a gay man trapped inside 562 00:31:50,190 --> 00:31:51,409 Slightly overweight 563 00:31:51,892 --> 00:31:55,065 Flunk. You're ashamed! 564 00:31:55,657 --> 00:31:57,178 *A big bear of a man, ha ha ha, 565 00:31:57,180 --> 00:31:57,908 *I'll be your bear tonight 566 00:31:58,008 --> 00:31:59,751 *Do you want me to be your bear? Ha ha 567 00:31:59,771 --> 00:32:00,746 On a chain, 568 00:32:00,846 --> 00:32:03,534 dancing around the fire--ahh-- 569 00:32:03,535 --> 00:32:04,535 No? 570 00:32:09,304 --> 00:32:11,001 I'm bonding with my supervisor. 571 00:32:12,927 --> 00:32:14,471 I remembered something Dom said 572 00:32:14,513 --> 00:32:16,272 to me on the train to Moscow. 573 00:32:16,556 --> 00:32:17,566 He said, if it's not fun, 574 00:32:17,869 --> 00:32:18,989 it's not Scientology. 575 00:32:19,223 --> 00:32:20,554 I've started to understand. 576 00:32:22,772 --> 00:32:24,564 In the next drill, the person being tested 577 00:32:24,782 --> 00:32:26,032 has* to make sure his question, 578 00:32:26,253 --> 00:32:28,535 "Do birds fly?" or "Do fish swim?", 579 00:32:28,835 --> 00:32:30,346 is answered without being put off*. 580 00:32:30,615 --> 00:32:33,032 Return? Return to the auditing question? 581 00:32:33,178 --> 00:32:35,416 - Do birds fly? - Did you say, "Return" or "Repeat"? 582 00:32:35,698 --> 00:32:37,253 I'll repeat the auditing question: 583 00:32:37,253 --> 00:32:38,390 - I thought I heard "return". - Do birds fly? 584 00:32:39,332 --> 00:32:40,751 Do birds fly? Yes, birds fly. 585 00:32:40,972 --> 00:32:42,406 - Great - Great 586 00:32:43,115 --> 00:32:44,304 Next it was Dom's turn. 587 00:32:44,587 --> 00:32:46,062 And my frustration from the plasticene 588 00:32:46,062 --> 00:32:47,909 had found a natural outlet 589 00:32:54,768 --> 00:32:59,233 All right. I'm ready. Do birds fly? 590 00:32:59,640 --> 00:33:00,452 Fuck off. 591 00:33:01,280 --> 00:33:02,438 I'll repeat the auditing command. 592 00:33:02,735 --> 00:33:03,561 Do birds fly? 593 00:33:03,830 --> 00:33:04,686 Fuck off. 594 00:33:05,267 --> 00:33:06,405 I'll repeat the auditing command. 595 00:33:06,719 --> 00:33:07,936 Do birds fly? 596 00:33:07,754 --> 00:33:09,724 It's question, not command, you numbskull. 597 00:33:11,526 --> 00:33:16,539 - OK. - I got* him! 598 00:33:16,820 --> 00:33:17,589 Do fish swim? 599 00:33:17,608 --> 00:33:18,183 Bleeuch. 600 00:33:18,349 --> 00:33:19,478 Thank you. Do fish swim? 601 00:33:19,479 --> 00:33:20,518 Bleuuch. 602 00:33:20,604 --> 00:33:23,904 - Thank you. Do fish swim? - I didn't say yes. Flunk. 603 00:33:24,098 --> 00:33:25,423 I have already given you an answer. 604 00:33:25,593 --> 00:33:27,236 Why do you have to keep asking me the question? 605 00:33:27,497 --> 00:33:28,783 It's just the way the patter goes, mate.* 606 00:33:29,768 --> 00:33:31,016 I'm not your mate at all. 607 00:33:31,093 --> 00:33:33,092 No probs. I'll repeat the auditing question-- 608 00:33:33,310 --> 00:33:35,001 Do birds fly? 609 00:33:35,283 --> 00:33:37,810 I don't know. Do they fly or do we move? 610 00:33:37,910 --> 00:33:39,351 Do you know what I mean? 611 00:33:39,351 --> 00:33:42,672 They're basically still in the air when we, when we move 612 00:33:43,987 --> 00:33:44,657 Do birds fly? 613 00:33:44,658 --> 00:33:46,985 What's flying? That's the question. 614 00:33:48,172 --> 00:33:48,566 Good question. 615 00:33:48,569 --> 00:33:50,312 Let's look it up in the dictionary. 616 00:33:50,579 --> 00:33:51,640 What?! 617 00:33:53,108 --> 00:33:54,249 Here, "flying" 618 00:33:54,985 --> 00:33:56,059 Does that clarify it for you? 619 00:33:56,097 --> 00:33:56,801 - Great - Great 620 00:33:57,315 --> 00:33:58,574 I'll repeat the auditing question: 621 00:33:58,825 --> 00:33:59,610 Do birds fly? 622 00:33:59,710 --> 00:34:01,405 What's a dictionary? 623 00:34:03,094 --> 00:34:04,120 Good question. 624 00:34:04,121 --> 00:34:05,421 Is "Dictionary" in the dictionary? 625 00:34:05,622 --> 00:34:06,422 I think it is. 626 00:34:06,472 --> 00:34:07,860 And what's another word for "thesaurus"? 627 00:34:08,622 --> 00:34:09,766 You know what?* 628 00:34:09,766 --> 00:34:10,528 What? 629 00:34:10,528 --> 00:34:11,497 I'll repeat the auditing question: 630 00:34:11,997 --> 00:34:13,438 Do birds fish? 631 00:34:19,207 --> 00:34:22,124 OK, see, that's quite hypnotic, that is quite hypnotic. 632 00:34:22,654 --> 00:34:24,951 See, if there is ever any accusation that 633 00:34:25,035 --> 00:34:26,639 Scientology is about brainwashing, 634 00:34:26,803 --> 00:34:28,270 it comes from that, I think. 635 00:34:28,271 --> 00:34:29,071 From this drill? 636 00:34:29,150 --> 00:34:33,522 Repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat, except, 637 00:34:33,525 --> 00:34:35,668 people may think what you're asking 638 00:34:36,097 --> 00:34:37,075 is, you want-- 639 00:34:37,228 --> 00:34:39,247 you're not actually interested in the answer, 640 00:34:39,348 --> 00:34:40,948 - No... - are you? 641 00:34:40,960 --> 00:34:41,834 ...not really. 642 00:34:42,052 --> 00:34:43,530 - You're not, are you? - No. 643 00:34:43,612 --> 00:34:45,541 - You just want to know, did I answer it? - Yes 644 00:34:45,566 --> 00:34:46,868 Or am I just fucking around? 645 00:34:47,782 --> 00:34:49,823 I don't quite understand what I'm doing here. 646 00:34:50,323 --> 00:34:51,785 I'm communicating this to you. 647 00:34:51,985 --> 00:34:53,187 What was the line? What did you just-- 648 00:34:53,266 --> 00:34:54,744 "So you did, old fellow". 649 00:34:55,353 --> 00:34:57,962 You read it, you make it your own, one cycle, 650 00:34:58,247 --> 00:35:01,056 - and you give it to me, just deliver it. - OK 651 00:35:01,273 --> 00:35:03,423 From you the being, straight to me. 652 00:35:03,591 --> 00:35:07,391 "Well then, if you don't know what uglify is, you are a simpleton". 653 00:35:07,622 --> 00:35:09,400 The more fun I had, the more I learned. 654 00:35:09,514 --> 00:35:12,103 And the farcical drills started to make sense. 655 00:35:12,402 --> 00:35:13,637 They are ultimately designed to 656 00:35:13,637 --> 00:35:15,988 enable you to ask a clear question, 657 00:35:16,088 --> 00:35:19,338 get an answer, any answer, without reacting. 658 00:35:19,260 --> 00:35:21,403 This is a key auditing skill. 659 00:35:21,964 --> 00:35:23,401 "You can't remember what things?" 660 00:35:23,828 --> 00:35:24,644 Thank you. 661 00:35:25,343 --> 00:35:26,401 OK. 662 00:35:26,599 --> 00:35:28,998 "We beg your acceptance of this elegant thimble". 663 00:35:29,641 --> 00:35:32,310 No, that's it. It's not really appropriate, that one. 664 00:35:32,411 --> 00:35:33,611 - OK. Shall I try again? - Yeah 665 00:35:34,868 --> 00:35:36,447 - "What are you doing out here?" - OK 666 00:35:36,911 --> 00:35:40,468 - "What are _you_ doing out here?" - Yeah? 667 00:35:40,894 --> 00:35:42,465 - "What are you doing out here?" - Nothing 668 00:35:42,935 --> 00:35:45,190 That's it. You're great, actually. TR3 is a pass. 669 00:35:45,246 --> 00:35:46,637 - Great - Do you want to do me? 670 00:35:46,874 --> 00:35:48,738 Hmmm, well, later. 671 00:35:51,363 --> 00:35:53,184 Am I not ready to be audited? 672 00:35:54,683 --> 00:35:56,319 You're pretty ready to be audited-- 673 00:35:56,619 --> 00:35:58,277 Then audit me then!* 674 00:35:58,985 --> 00:36:00,373 I can't do that. I'm not your auditor. You know-- 675 00:36:01,983 --> 00:36:03,534 Seriously, why won't you audit me? 676 00:36:03,539 --> 00:36:07,147 Because, listen, what would happen if I audit you? 677 00:36:08,269 --> 00:36:10,669 Number one, I have a rul--personal rule for myself. 678 00:36:10,739 --> 00:36:12,855 - Yeah? - Which is, I only audit people 679 00:36:12,856 --> 00:36:16,861 that I truly feel that I can help. 680 00:36:16,910 --> 00:36:17,919 You don't think I'll be honest 681 00:36:17,920 --> 00:36:19,074 in an auditing room, do you? 682 00:36:19,174 --> 00:36:20,578 I don't think it would work. 683 00:36:20,678 --> 00:36:22,221 - And that's why-- - Don't you believe me? 684 00:36:22,221 --> 00:36:23,752 - Generally I believe you, yeah. - Thank you 685 00:36:23,876 --> 00:36:27,061 - Yeah - I'll re...peat the auditing question. 686 00:36:28,706 --> 00:36:32,063 OK, listen, enough of the turban fucking molestation*, man. 687 00:36:32,063 --> 00:36:33,284 He's trying to get my clothes off. 688 00:36:39,630 --> 00:36:41,095 Do you know what I can see? 689 00:36:43,528 --> 00:36:47,497 I can see some happy, spiritually aware, 690 00:36:48,178 --> 00:36:51,598 confident, loving, giving people, 691 00:36:52,953 --> 00:36:54,708 that's what I can see, 692 00:36:55,801 --> 00:36:59,003 and I can understand how giving people 693 00:36:59,003 --> 00:37:02,337 tools to deal with this life, 694 00:37:02,355 --> 00:37:04,619 giving people precision, giving people 695 00:37:04,619 --> 00:37:08,438 some sort of way of working out their problems, 696 00:37:08,438 --> 00:37:10,401 that's rooted in a reality, 697 00:37:11,921 --> 00:37:13,994 improves the quality of their life. 698 00:37:17,123 --> 00:37:18,855 Day Three. And I woke to a sunny morning 699 00:37:18,971 --> 00:37:20,911 feeling surprisingly invigorated. 700 00:37:21,023 --> 00:37:23,590 The penny was starting to drop.* 701 00:37:23,171 --> 00:37:26,381 It's been a long time since so much 702 00:37:26,449 --> 00:37:28,497 information has made so much sense 703 00:37:28,815 --> 00:37:31,204 in so short a period of time. 704 00:37:48,696 --> 00:37:50,671 - OK? - Start. 705 00:37:51,213 --> 00:37:52,731 In the Tone Scale drill, 706 00:37:52,935 --> 00:37:54,465 we act out various levels of human emotion, 707 00:37:54,807 --> 00:37:56,186 from euphoric to dead. 708 00:37:56,831 --> 00:37:58,060 Understanding the levels in between 709 00:37:58,340 --> 00:38:00,186 makes you a better communicator. 710 00:38:00,810 --> 00:38:02,498 It's no use trying to talk to an angry person 711 00:38:02,769 --> 00:38:04,062 by being deleriously happy. 712 00:38:04,333 --> 00:38:05,833 But do you know I might flunk you there 713 00:38:06,250 --> 00:38:10,217 because you're really depressing me. 714 00:38:13,030 --> 00:38:14,658 Flunk. You look post-coital. 715 00:38:14,682 --> 00:38:16,313 I what? 716 00:38:17,270 --> 00:38:20,022 Don't get into my fucking face! You got it? - Fuck you. 717 00:38:20,114 --> 00:38:21,296 - Fuck you! - Twice! 718 00:38:21,309 --> 00:38:22,900 - Twice! - OK. Squared. 719 00:38:22,920 --> 00:38:24,934 - Three times - Whatever number you think of, bigger. 720 00:38:25,045 --> 00:38:28,593 - Do it yourself! - Plus one. Plus one. Plus one. Plus one. Plus one. Plus one. 721 00:38:30,293 --> 00:38:33,084 - Unbelievable! - "Unbelievable!" 722 00:38:36,922 --> 00:38:38,424 OK, I'm going to do it now, OK? 723 00:38:39,292 --> 00:38:40,908 You're too good at that. 724 00:38:41,206 --> 00:38:43,149 Look, I'll tell you why, because of the book 725 00:38:43,149 --> 00:38:47,535 is so well-written, you get it, you get it. 726 00:38:48,218 --> 00:38:50,285 You should read it, honestly. Sit down. 727 00:38:50,566 --> 00:38:52,034 You're reading it in a rushed way now. 728 00:38:52,620 --> 00:38:53,648 Sit down and read it. 729 00:38:53,648 --> 00:38:57,897 And the tone scale, you see it, it changes the way, 730 00:38:58,097 --> 00:39:00,149 the way I'm going to bring up my children 731 00:39:00,513 --> 00:39:01,805 is going to change now. 732 00:39:03,190 --> 00:39:05,094 I'm scared that I'm walking down this 733 00:39:05,397 --> 00:39:10,083 boulevard of knowledge where everything makes sense, 734 00:39:10,412 --> 00:39:13,036 the windows are painted white, and you know, 735 00:39:13,288 --> 00:39:16,095 the sky is blue and the trees are green. 736 00:39:17,035 --> 00:39:18,461 And I'm just scared the minute I go*, 737 00:39:18,964 --> 00:39:20,837 "I completely accept all this" 738 00:39:20,838 --> 00:39:24,252 you take a left turn down Bizarre, you know? 739 00:39:31,846 --> 00:39:34,214 I found myself believing so much of 740 00:39:34,424 --> 00:39:36,104 what I'd learned that I'm running out of 741 00:39:36,105 --> 00:39:38,006 difficult questions to ask you. 742 00:39:38,006 --> 00:39:40,263 I'm interested to know about this, 743 00:39:40,264 --> 00:39:43,064 stuff that perhaps you are not so keen to talk about, 744 00:39:43,065 --> 00:39:45,443 if I can be blunt with you. 745 00:39:46,335 --> 00:39:48,223 There is talk about sort-of space-ships and 746 00:39:48,223 --> 00:39:49,714 aliens and all this sort of thing 747 00:39:49,714 --> 00:39:52,100 associated with LRH. 748 00:39:52,692 --> 00:39:54,905 LRH sometimes speaks about aliens. 749 00:39:55,216 --> 00:39:57,120 He speaks about some-- 750 00:39:57,121 --> 00:40:00,092 that there has been races around that... 751 00:40:01,315 --> 00:40:04,130 things were going on and there have been techniques 752 00:40:04,130 --> 00:40:05,896 we don't know here on planet Earth. 753 00:40:06,254 --> 00:40:07,652 He certainly speaks about that. 754 00:40:08,825 --> 00:40:10,680 Max tactfully avoided the question. 755 00:40:10,945 --> 00:40:12,120 And with good reason. 756 00:40:12,348 --> 00:40:14,712 The ET issue in Scientology is essentially 757 00:40:14,712 --> 00:40:17,282 the Genesis chapter of its scriptures, 758 00:40:17,282 --> 00:40:19,352 and it is considered sacred. 759 00:40:19,601 --> 00:40:21,031 If I choose to continue with my studies, 760 00:40:21,031 --> 00:40:23,102 I would eventually receive this knowledge, 761 00:40:23,304 --> 00:40:24,571 but not before. 762 00:40:26,690 --> 00:40:28,852 Funny how we buy* angels and demons 763 00:40:28,852 --> 00:40:30,405 and all that, but not aliens and 764 00:40:30,666 --> 00:40:32,055 aliens actually would make more sense. 765 00:40:33,615 --> 00:40:35,041 The first step towards this knowledge is 766 00:40:35,414 --> 00:40:37,147 my next step in Scientology, 767 00:40:37,366 --> 00:40:38,601 the auditing session. 768 00:40:44,980 --> 00:40:47,285 What am I scared about? The audit. 769 00:40:48,817 --> 00:40:49,913 What are, what are 770 00:40:49,945 --> 00:40:51,227 the parameters of the audit? 771 00:40:51,228 --> 00:40:52,372 What do they need to know? 772 00:40:52,733 --> 00:40:55,923 I don't know. It's never been seen before. 773 00:40:56,354 --> 00:40:57,430 It's almost like I don't want 774 00:40:57,435 --> 00:40:58,883 the audit to be filmed. 775 00:41:00,265 --> 00:41:01,779 Massively unhelpful answer. 776 00:41:10,242 --> 00:41:11,778 I'm returning to the UK to undergo 777 00:41:11,779 --> 00:41:13,620 the ritual I've been training for. 778 00:41:14,105 --> 00:41:15,605 Auditing. 779 00:41:16,169 --> 00:41:17,182 Will I feel cleansed or 780 00:41:17,439 --> 00:41:18,934 will I feel brainwashed? 781 00:41:19,622 --> 00:41:21,668 After much soul-searching and much deliberation 782 00:41:21,668 --> 00:41:23,636 I have finally agreed to allow cameras 783 00:41:23,636 --> 00:41:26,731 to film this most personal of experiences. 784 00:41:37,671 --> 00:41:39,613 This is the moment I have been approaching, 785 00:41:39,614 --> 00:41:41,823 with equal parts of curiosity and dread, 786 00:41:41,824 --> 00:41:43,315 for the past two weeks. 787 00:41:43,574 --> 00:41:44,578 Auditing. 788 00:41:44,579 --> 00:41:45,977 The significance of all the drills 789 00:41:45,978 --> 00:41:47,670 in Moscow should now become clear. 790 00:41:47,946 --> 00:41:50,532 I'm told this could take anywhere 791 00:41:50,533 --> 00:41:52,793 between twenty minutes and five hours. 792 00:41:53,072 --> 00:41:55,235 I'm to relax, concentrate, and above all 793 00:41:55,235 --> 00:41:57,700 not judge or analyze the process, 794 00:41:57,701 --> 00:41:59,639 as this will nullify its effectiveness. 795 00:42:00,292 --> 00:42:02,186 Because of the personal nature of auditing, 796 00:42:02,187 --> 00:42:04,215 I've asked the crew to set up the cameras 797 00:42:04,435 --> 00:42:05,701 and leave the room. 798 00:42:43,453 --> 00:42:45,353 Thank you. Now, when I tell you to squeeze the cans, 799 00:42:45,364 --> 00:42:47,518 give me like a gradual increase of pressure 800 00:42:47,623 --> 00:42:48,986 until a light squeeze is achieved, 801 00:42:48,986 --> 00:42:50,028 and then relax it. 802 00:42:50,360 --> 00:42:52,879 Great. Take a deep breath in and 803 00:42:53,326 --> 00:42:54,328 let it out through your mouth. 804 00:42:57,646 --> 00:42:59,452 - OK, you're not tired, yeah? - No 805 00:42:59,711 --> 00:43:03,695 - No. Is there any reason not to start session? - No 806 00:43:03,872 --> 00:43:07,082 Good. This is the session. 807 00:43:08,058 --> 00:43:13,715 All right. What is the definition of the word "time"? 808 00:43:17,284 --> 00:43:18,698 The past. 809 00:43:18,745 --> 00:43:20,453 What's the definition of the word "a"? 810 00:43:21,558 --> 00:43:25,112 - The letter "a". - The indefinite article. 811 00:43:25,550 --> 00:43:28,487 That's fine. And what's the definition 812 00:43:28,487 --> 00:43:29,897 of the word "recall"? 813 00:43:31,327 --> 00:43:34,714 - To remember. - Great. All right. 814 00:43:34,802 --> 00:43:36,320 Our next command goes like this: 815 00:43:37,084 --> 00:43:38,427 Recall a time. 816 00:43:39,011 --> 00:43:41,933 - Er, my wedding day. - Thank you. 817 00:43:42,707 --> 00:43:43,800 Recall a time. 818 00:43:45,750 --> 00:43:48,707 My school, the street outside my school, 819 00:43:48,792 --> 00:43:50,709 Hill Street in Glasgow. 820 00:43:51,707 --> 00:43:54,958 Being a baby holding a balloon. 821 00:43:55,741 --> 00:43:56,956 Great. 822 00:43:57,446 --> 00:43:59,007 What is the definition of the word 823 00:43:59,007 --> 00:44:01,208 "communication"? 824 00:44:02,116 --> 00:44:03,832 To impart an idea that's acknowledged. 825 00:44:04,644 --> 00:44:06,449 Recall a communication. 826 00:44:09,410 --> 00:44:12,983 My dad saying, um, I was the 827 00:44:12,838 --> 00:44:14,270 cleverest of his sons, 828 00:44:14,272 --> 00:44:16,334 but I just never bothered to apply myself. 829 00:44:16,382 --> 00:44:17,393 Got it. 830 00:44:22,074 --> 00:44:23,865 What does "confront" mean? 831 00:44:24,965 --> 00:44:26,709 Er, to face head on. 832 00:44:27,481 --> 00:44:28,939 And the word "to"? T-O? 833 00:44:28,991 --> 00:44:30,839 Towards, facing. 834 00:44:30,929 --> 00:44:32,049 And what is the definition of 835 00:44:32,064 --> 00:44:35,295 - the word "like"? - Like, to have affinity for. 836 00:44:35,449 --> 00:44:37,976 Good. What would you like to confront? 837 00:44:41,816 --> 00:44:43,813 Talk to my parents. 838 00:44:51,972 --> 00:44:53,443 What would you like to confront? 839 00:44:55,292 --> 00:44:56,867 I would like to confront the dysfunctionality 840 00:44:56,914 --> 00:44:58,587 I have with my elder brother. 841 00:45:00,852 --> 00:45:05,581 - Good. I want to do something with you. - OK 842 00:45:06,117 --> 00:45:07,484 - I want to take up that sadness-- - Yeah 843 00:45:07,484 --> 00:45:10,038 on your brother, OK? 844 00:45:10,389 --> 00:45:11,901 I just want to assess it and 845 00:45:11,901 --> 00:45:13,415 check it out with you. 846 00:45:13,772 --> 00:45:15,177 All right. Let me, let me just do this here. 847 00:45:15,215 --> 00:45:18,432 Was that a break in affinity? ...reality? 848 00:45:18,947 --> 00:45:21,745 ...communication? ...understanding? 849 00:45:22,760 --> 00:45:23,958 All right. I have it as 850 00:45:23,958 --> 00:45:25,620 a break in communication. 851 00:45:27,160 --> 00:45:28,983 I'd like to be a better brother. 852 00:45:28,983 --> 00:45:31,121 Maybe this low-level dysfunctionality. 853 00:45:31,321 --> 00:45:33,104 Because when we look at each other we know, 854 00:45:33,753 --> 00:45:37,213 I think we know, exactly what is going on, 855 00:45:37,670 --> 00:45:39,960 and he knows he can never say anything about it, 856 00:45:40,476 --> 00:45:42,321 because once he gives oxygen to his thoughts, 857 00:45:43,871 --> 00:45:45,495 he'll start thinking about them. 858 00:45:45,807 --> 00:45:46,845 While thoughts are merely in your head, 859 00:45:46,846 --> 00:45:48,774 you can hide them in dark corners. 860 00:45:49,265 --> 00:45:50,665 The minute you hear your voice say them 861 00:45:50,665 --> 00:45:52,185 it gives them a credibility and a weight, 862 00:45:52,185 --> 00:45:53,309 a mass. 863 00:45:55,673 --> 00:45:57,432 So, you know, we bumble along. 864 00:45:59,155 --> 00:46:00,667 Got it. 865 00:46:01,104 --> 00:46:02,417 How does it seem now? 866 00:46:05,529 --> 00:46:08,529 - Better...I feel physically lighter. - OK 867 00:46:08,789 --> 00:46:10,044 I'm guessing my needle is floating. 868 00:46:10,145 --> 00:46:12,306 It is indeed. Hey. 869 00:46:13,786 --> 00:46:15,158 A bit light-headed. 870 00:46:15,190 --> 00:46:19,372 - Ooh. That sometimes occurs. 871 00:46:19,414 --> 00:46:20,440 - OK 872 00:46:23,089 --> 00:46:24,335 End of session. 873 00:46:25,257 --> 00:46:27,549 Absolutely terrific. I wouldn't have expected, 874 00:46:27,779 --> 00:46:30,883 I couldn't have expected anything more. 875 00:46:30,984 --> 00:46:33,084 I've been quite delighted with it, to be honest. 876 00:46:34,403 --> 00:46:35,029 That was it. 877 00:46:35,404 --> 00:46:37,201 That's the great auditing mystery. 878 00:46:37,201 --> 00:46:38,736 Can you see now what they were 879 00:46:38,736 --> 00:46:40,262 teaching in Moscow? 880 00:46:41,864 --> 00:46:45,248 I needed to understand every word in each question. 881 00:46:45,251 --> 00:46:47,190 First let me go through the words. 882 00:46:47,194 --> 00:46:48,984 What does "confront" mean? 883 00:46:49,326 --> 00:46:50,833 We need a dictionary. 884 00:46:50,794 --> 00:46:52,787 Always get any word or phrase 885 00:46:52,788 --> 00:46:54,271 you do not fully understand defined. 886 00:46:54,272 --> 00:46:55,771 Did you look at "Exhaustion"? 887 00:46:55,999 --> 00:46:56,684 Yeah? 888 00:46:56,887 --> 00:46:58,367 Each question needed to be asked 889 00:46:58,367 --> 00:46:59,708 in exactly the same way. 890 00:46:59,718 --> 00:47:01,188 Recall a communication. 891 00:47:01,398 --> 00:47:02,193 Do birds fly? 892 00:47:02,194 --> 00:47:03,202 Why don't you know whether 893 00:47:03,203 --> 00:47:04,167 birds fly or not? 894 00:47:04,367 --> 00:47:05,632 Recall a communication. 895 00:47:06,310 --> 00:47:07,056 I fly. 896 00:47:07,056 --> 00:47:07,782 OK. 897 00:47:09,023 --> 00:47:10,362 You're not actually interested 898 00:47:10,363 --> 00:47:13,019 - in the answer...are you? - No 899 00:47:13,313 --> 00:47:14,376 Not really. 900 00:47:14,310 --> 00:47:15,904 The only reaction that interests the auditor 901 00:47:15,905 --> 00:47:17,211 is the E-meter. 902 00:47:17,660 --> 00:47:19,470 What would you like to confront? 903 00:47:19,932 --> 00:47:22,094 Talk to my parents. 904 00:47:23,273 --> 00:47:24,096 OK. 905 00:47:26,738 --> 00:47:28,568 So here I am at the end of this journey, 906 00:47:28,898 --> 00:47:30,532 the most unique of journeys. 907 00:47:30,792 --> 00:47:32,171 And what do I think? 908 00:47:32,076 --> 00:47:34,058 Well, everyone I met claimed that 909 00:47:33,858 --> 00:47:35,345 this religion helped them 910 00:47:35,345 --> 00:47:36,225 to be at peace with themselves, 911 00:47:36,270 --> 00:47:37,218 which in turn 912 00:47:37,219 --> 00:47:39,724 led to their own spiritual enlightenment. 913 00:47:40,223 --> 00:47:42,054 The big question is this: 914 00:47:42,569 --> 00:47:44,567 Did _I_ get God through the teachings of 915 00:47:44,567 --> 00:47:45,712 L. Ron Hubbard? 916 00:47:46,192 --> 00:47:47,159 Well, in two weeks, 917 00:47:47,159 --> 00:47:48,804 that's a tall order* for any religion. 918 00:47:49,462 --> 00:47:51,536 At the very least, what I have experienced 919 00:47:51,773 --> 00:47:54,424 is that Scientology does improve people's lives, 920 00:47:54,424 --> 00:47:56,037 real people's lives. 921 00:47:56,631 --> 00:47:58,844 Will I carry on with my study of Scientology? 922 00:47:59,097 --> 00:48:00,691 Do you know what? I have no idea. 923 00:48:01,337 --> 00:48:03,534 Scientology is still a dirty word. Notes for translators 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 piss-up = party with heavy drinking of alcohol 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 lay on = provide 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 actress sic 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 I've got you brainwashed, mate = I have caused you to become brainwashed, my friend 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 gonna = going to 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 a pretty fair number = many 00:07:09,915 --> 00:07:11,454 But it's very, you know-- "it's very, you know"; just translate "But they have people..." 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 real = really 00:07:21,428 --> 00:07:24,438 Dom = shortened form of Dominic 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Note that the question hasn't yet been answered, in case you were wondering. 00:08:06,567 --> 00:08:09,115 This is the answer to the question now. 00:11:12,502 --> 00:11:18,529 like = as same as 00:12:19,864 --> 00:12:21,560 audition = auditing is interesting because the word is used by someone who has English as a native language, and the word "audition" is NEVER normally used in place of "auditing" 00:12:35,234 --> 00:12:45,846 Probably, this = "Not in the sense of believing in God, a being of a higher power, no I don't believe that" 00:12:53,500 --> 00:12:55,900 Vat = German for "what", not the English word "vat" 00:13:03,664 --> 00:13:08,026 made = said 00:13:10,728 --> 00:13:14,228 and in fact if, that's, that's OK for me = I can agree with that 00:13:39,735 --> 00:13:41,175 be none the wiser = still be confused about something, even after it has been explained to you. 00:14:56,030 --> 00:14:59,304 Yeah, sure. Yeah, no, it's good, it's not a bad example = Yes, it's a good example 00:15:07,187 --> 00:15:11,581 Ignore "you're destroyed" 00:15:15,285 --> 00:15:17,519 I had to = I was obliged to 00:15:50,541 --> 00:15:54,803 Probably this means, "Do you agree with using LRH's methods at work?" 00:16:01,314 --> 00:16:04,104 When, when the, yes, when the, when the... = Yes 00:16:52,678 --> 00:16:55,959 where you can say = where you can say you are in Scientology etc. 00:18:50,139 --> 00:18:51,853 I'm fucking there, man = I fully understand it 00:18:53,803 --> 00:18:55,493 I'm totally tracking with you on that = I fully understand you concerning that 00:19:02,893 --> 00:19:04,566 then = in that case 00:19:06,781 --> 00:19:09,056 Ignore "you're sorting it out" 00:19:16,434 --> 00:19:31,168 If you get one fifth or one tenth that you go in the end of having finished that book, go "Oh I see that, oh yeah" you know, hey that is one tenth better than not getting one tenth, isn't it? = If you can say "Oh, I understand that" about one fifth or one tenth of the book, that is better than not understanding any of it at all. 00:20:35,618 --> 00:20:37,834 doesn't express this in words at all, but the intention = "I don't mean some, but not enough, signposts; I mean no signposts at all" 00:21:25,511 --> 00:21:27,997 class = material you will study 00:21:28,648 --> 00:21:31,056 There will be about emotions = There will be material to study about emotions 00:22:56,364 --> 00:22:58,830 of = that is 00:26:04,309 --> 00:26:05,623 Taken literally, this does not make sense. She possibly means, "Please say it again". 00:26:20,268 --> 00:26:22,297 plasticene = brand name for children's modelling clay, but used in England as a generic name for modelling clay 00:26:31,186 --> 00:26:39,000 extremely = extreme 00:27:18,705 --> 00:27:21,873 Nah = No 00:27:30,383 --> 00:27:36,217 fucking me off = annoying me (vulgar, also uncommon slang) Fucking--it's ridiculous = It's fucking ridiculous 00:28:32,223 --> 00:28:34,184 putting up with = tolerating 00:28:57,550 --> 00:29:01,300 over = while drinking 00:29:54,625 --> 00:29:56,050 to get a rise out of = succeed in annoying 00:30:37,837 --> 00:30:38,861 Through and through = completely 00:30:55,963 --> 00:30:57,277 Had you going = I caused you to become excited or interested 00:31:16,333 --> 00:31:18,159 you seem a bit lost to me = you seem to me a bit lost 00:31:31,208 --> 00:31:32,646 This does not make sense as written. Maybe he misspoke, and maybe the transcription is wrong. "He's a right idiot" means "He's very much an idiot", and "right" as is being said here sounds like (i.e. to an English ear) it is being used in that sense. Note that Hardeep starts off using "be inside me" in a mental/spiritual sense ("you want to be me, don't you?"); then in the next sentence expresses it ambiguously; and by the time we reach the one following this the meaning has become definitely physical ("not that big..."). This one verse, though, is not clear at all. 00:31:55,657 --> 00:31:59,751 bear = the usual large animal in the first subtitle here. Bear of a man = man with the characteristics of a bear. But there is also a slang meaning: "The bear community is a subculture in the gay community. Bears are gay men with stocky or heavyset builds, and usually have hairy bodies and facial hair." 00:32:24,782 --> 00:32:26,032 has to = is obliged to 00:32:28,835 --> 00:32:30,346 put off = distracted 00:33:10,326 --> 00:33:12,239 get = succeed in catching or seizing, especially after a chase 00:33:27,497 --> 00:33:28,783 = It's merely the procedure, my friend 00:33:31,093 --> 00:33:33,092 No probs = no problem (no problems) 00:34:08,622 --> 00:34:09,766 You know what? = Do you know what?, (i.e. I am about to tell you something interesting) 00:34:45,566 --> 00:34:46,868 fucking around = messing around 00:35:56,619 --> 00:35:58,277 redundant use of the word "then"--it is not being used with two different meanings here 00:36:28,706 --> 00:36:32,063 turban fucking molestation = fucking turban molestation 00:37:21,023 --> 00:37:23,590 The penny was starting to drop = I was starting to understand 00:39:17,035 --> 00:39:18,461 go = say 00:40:26,690 --> 00:40:28,852 buy = accept as true 00:47:47,159 --> 00:47:48,804 a tall order = a formidable task or requirement